2015-05-03 - Hellicarriers Flight on High
Ever since Supergirl's 'fly by hi' of the Hellicarrier, the deck's unofficial policy had been 'let them do what they want'. In this case, SHIELD was setting up a more informal meeting on the deck with one of the Kryptonians that, according to psychological profilings (accurate or not) was somewhat of an outlier with the rest of the group. Which, by SHIELD thinking meant 'we might get along'. Somehow ending up as the deck officer during one of these meetings setup, Cecannia was wearing what would pass as dress uniform as personnel went about the deck, performing duties. Power Girl lands upon the Helicarrier, arriving for a rather informal meeting to catch up with SHIELD. She's rather hard to miss as she makes her fast approach, before slowing down for her landing. "Hello..." she offers, extending blue gloved hand towards Cecannia, "or would you prefer a salute around here?" Cecannia Eirissach chuckles, "We're not quite formal that way. And thank you for coming here Ma'am." Otherwise, Cecannia remembers what the profile said - informal. She goes to offer her hand out to shake. "I'm sorry the Vice Director can't be here to give you the show around personally, a situation came up." "My ego doesn't need caressing, you'll do just as well as the Vice Director, I'm sure," Power Girl offers, finding it amusing how often people's ego can get hurt from something so miinute. Cecannia Eirissach smiles, "Sure. I can give you the quick tour if you'd like then?" Offering her hand out to gesture to Power Girl to follow. Power Girl turns to follow Cecannia, "after you then," she moves to follow the agent while nodding at those they pass by along the way. Cecannia Eirissach nods, walking along the long Hangar deck, the sound of a VTOL craft launching. Cecannia looks over it wistfully. "The Hellicarriers exist as a mobile deployment base for SHIELD forces around the world to operate out of. Also to look like a giant floating bathtub." Power Girl lets out an impressed whistle, "SHIELD must carry a daunting presence over any who would be enemy, huh?" Cecannia Eirissach nods, "We work under teh auspices of the United Nations. Our mandate covers terrorist acts throughout the entire world, so we have to be able to reach it quickly. The Hellicarrier is a big part of that. Hydra, Kobra.. All those organizations can operate anywhere on the entire world. We can't be guaranteed of having standing forces in place when events crop up. "A benevolent goal...," Power Girl leaves it at that, after all in having to also run her company in her alter ego, she really doesn't have the time to just go anywhere in the world. Cecannia Eirissach nods, "It's hard to get coverage everywhere all the time though." Walking along, seeming to assume that Power Girl is at least receptive. "It can take us hours to get ready to launch a response somewhere. Those like you can get there in seconds in force." "True...but we're not always available...though there are more than a few of us," Power Girl sort of agrees with Cecannia, but doesn't delve too deeply into it. Cecannia Eirissach nods, "Aye. Also we do tend to have a somewhat different methodology and objective in things." As a military and intelligence oriented organization. Finally, she offers, "What we would like to do is try and work a little closer together. We want the same thing." "I am all for helping where I can be of assistance," Power Girl offers, before looking directly at Cecannia's eyes, "provided of course I know why it is you need my help." Cecannia Eirissach crosses her arms, "Because of what happens if someone of your.. Shall we call them class goes Rogue. For whatever reason. Mind control or the like. We lack options at our disposal of countering such an event without having to resort ot lethal force. Which no one wants. But otherwise it's difficult to even arrange for cooperation given our status." 'Your kind' likely meaning heroes. "And we waste time going at one another or arguing when someone is on a rampage against their will and people die, because our only method is this." she gestures at the HEllicarrier. Power Girl crosses her arms at that, looking very noticeably displeased, "so I'm a liability? Wouldn't someone capable of mind controlling be just as dangerous affecting trained and skilled agents?" Cecannia Eirissach nods lightly, "Which is part of why we wanted to reach out to you." Laying 'their' cards on the table. "WE're not wanting to subordinate anyone. We just want to have options available rather than either sit back and having to watch helplessly or making situations worse." "You certainly approached the right person...I would consider this," Power Girl says without any solidified promise. "You have my contact if you need me..." Cecannia Eirissach nods, "That's all we want. A chance to talk about things to make sure that we have lines of communication open." Giving a light nod. "Thank you for your time." "You have that, I'm sure I'll hear from you soone or later," Power Girl says with a nod before taking to the air.